Sound of Tinkling Bells from Far Away
by Simply Kim
Summary: AkutsuHorio He could do nothing but rock himself to forced tranquillity. Forward... Backward... And when the bells started ringing louder at every forward push of his body... He grinned.


TITLE: _Sound of Tinkling Bells from Far Away  _

PART: _One-Shot Drabble _****

GENRE: _Implied Yaoi (Non-con)       _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

***

Sound of Tinkling Bells from Far Away 

***

            He couldn't do anything but rock himself to forced tranquillity.

            Forward... Backward...

            Forward... Backward...

            Voices were repeating familiar words like an evil mantra inside his head... his thoughts alive as a small figure lay unbridled on the floor... sore-looking... unrecognisable... untouchable...

            He stared blankly at the white walls of his room, trying to stop hungry memories from depleting the last of his sanity, trying to stop the sound of pleasured moans reverberating in his brain... trying to muffle the sound of tiny bells tinkling far, far away, haunting in their melody... altogether too frightening in their tenacity.

            But whatever he did, the sound reached him... ringing in his ears as he rocked...

            Forward... Backward...

            Forward... Backward...

            The singing of the bells continued, even louder now that he was gripping unexpected softness... wet... warm... almost comforting that he did not think twice about squeezing it to his heart's content. 

            It was addictive; just the feel of it... and it was so, probably because it was the only time the bells stopped ringing and silence reigned again... but not without the noise that came from sudden intakes of precious breath...

            He could hear it... someone was calling him.

            His mind tried focusing on the tiny filigree of sound emanating somewhere near him. It was familiar... so familiar... and somehow, it managed to annoy him, his hands repeatedly gripping that existing softness – but now with more force... too forceful in fact that he could hear the bells once again...

            The ringing... it never ceased as he moved...

            It never stopped and he could do nothing but rock himself to forced tranquillity... rocking himself to face the inevitable outcome of what he had been doing for the past five days of his life.

            Then, a thought came unbidden inside his mind.

            What **_had_** he been doing these past five days? Slowly, he faltered, eyes widening even further, the golden irises transforming into nothing more than a point at the centre as memories of a particularly irritating being surfaced into his thoughts. 

            **_Loud_**_... boastful... incompetent..._

            Those were the words he could hear as his hands suddenly itched to touch something more than softness... they wanted to touch something coarse... something tickling... above the eyes... the brows connected by tiny hairs that made the whole seem like one... 

            _Pathetic... **loser**... and utterly..._

_            **Fuckable.                 **_

            His thoughts halted as he recognised the voice... they were his, weren't they? His mind was beginning to wander now, all the time being smothered by haziness he did not understand... 

            His heart sped up, as if trying to run away from him... threatening to burst out of his mouth in a sudden surge of nausea... He had to keep it in; he knew... he did not want to die without knowing what had happened to him for the past five days... 

            **_Two years_**_... Tennis... expert... experience..._

            Words surrounded him again... trying to render him deaf... 

            _Hurts... **Bakemono**... Stop it... Help..._

_            Stop it..._

_            Help...                     _

_            **Stop...**_

            Whose voice was it that cried out those words? They sounded familiar... almost like the one he could hear calling him a while ago... calling him... and calling him still... that voice...

It was repeating familiar words like an evil mantra inside his head... his thoughts even more alive as he looked down, golden gaze connecting with the pained black of the small figure that lay unbridled on the floor... sore-looking... but now recognisable... and very much touchable...

Hands pinned on the floor... nails driven through like the crucified Christ... blood...

His mind cried out in glee as his hands let go of the softness and began stroking matted strands of silk... delighting as he withdrew with his fingers covered with seemingly saturated paint... 

Red... so red... beautiful... 

Words were plaguing him again... Five days ago... five days... what had happened within those five days? 

He rocked...

Forward... Backward...

Forward... Backward...

And rocked...

Forward... Backward... 

Forward... Backward...

Trying to find his peace as the stale smell of cigarette smoke and slightly burnt flesh assaulted his sensitive nose...

Five days...

Five days and yet he could remember nothing...

He could remember nothing but the sound of the bells ringing almost unceasingly in his ears... and in all ways... haunting.

He could do nothing but rock himself to forced tranquillity.

Forward... Backward...

Forward... Backward...

And when the bells started ringing louder at every forward push of his body...

He grinned.

* * * * * * * *

OWARI

* * * * * * * *

 A/N: Oh. My. God. I didn't just do this, did I? O.o

          Okay kids, time to face the monsters... this _is_ an Akutsu/Horio. Heh-heh... never thought I'm that crazy enough? Heh, think again. XD


End file.
